


Ruby the Saint

by orange_8_hands



Series: The Strongest Believers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Female Character, Vessel Fic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the taste of belief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby the Saint

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my LJ](http://orange-8-hands.livejournal.com/1349.html), July 2011.

She watches the Angel watch, and quiver, and doubt, and tumble closer.

She sneers. (She _believes_. Her faith is the faith of ages. Her faith is strong, and impenetrable, and exact. She never pauses, she never questions, she never wonders. She is better than them all, and if she is one of the only ones to know it…let it be. Faith is not for the public.) 

 _Come on_ , she thinks, watching The Boy King (the tool). _Come on_ , she thinks, watching The Righteous Man (the tool to shape the tool).

She bleeds, she lies, she schemes. Alastair cuts holes into her. Uriel throws her against walls. Dean offers his hand, and always his (her) knife.

 _Come on_ , she thinks, but doesn’t say.

She is the most faithful of them all, and she serves her Lord well.


End file.
